Fangs Of An Alchemist
by PickledDingo
Summary: Edwards teeth are starting to become very painful all of a sudden, lashing out on people, what's happening to him?...


The Rockbell Automail store was where people with limbs of metal came to be re-fixed by the crafty hands of Winry Rockbell. She was the 'best' at her job and she wouldn't give it up for anything else in the world, well except for the chance to become a better mechanic that is. Rizonbull was a calm and relaxing place to be, and with it came fields of emerald green grass and plenty of vegetation. The people were happy to live there, such a quiet place and not so full of the State Alchemists or any danger. But the house on one of the hills which overlooked the whole beauty of everything where Winry and Pinako lived was so much better, and also accompanied by the Elric's every once in a while.

"Would you take your fingers out of your mouth when you're at the table Ed! you might drool on some of the food!" Winry yelled as she glared at Edward from across the dinner table.

"Whhll Ish snot my faut na tooch huurts.." Edward spluttered as his fingers were still in his mouth rooting around.

"Eeed quit it you're getting your saliva all over the food! Granny look!" Winry yelled at Panako and pouted pointing at Edward.

"That's enough the both of you.. You're both older now so stop acting so childish! Edward take your fingers out of your mouth when you're at the table!" Pinako was standing on a small wooden stool at the sink washing the dishes.

"Buut I caank! It huurts coo mucch..." Ed continued spluttering as he attempted to yell and began to slump over the table with almost tears in his eyes.

"Graaannny!! Look he's slobbering over all the foood!" Winry swiftly stood backing up pointing madly at Edward.

"Wiinrry he's not a dog!" Alphonse turned his head giggling intensely whilst stroking Den.

"Arrr rah!" Den yapped and agreed.

"Edward stop being such a baby… You've grown out of all you're baby teeth. Stop being over dramatic." Pinako exclaimed drying the dishes with her pipe sticking out of her mouth.

"Ouu ouu ou, Ichhreeeryhuurtingnow!!" Ed screamed and began to spazz out, banging his head repeatedly against the table.

"Wow is it really that bad now Ed, Ed??" Al watched in astonishment as he watched his brother in pain, but also couldn't help but to giggle.

Ed took his fingers out of his mouth and grasped both hands over his mouth to try and refrain himself from screaming further. This really was painful; it had only started a couple of weeks ago but only… Well less painful. His teeth were killing him; it almost felt as though they might crack out of his mouth.

His tears covered the table.. And the food.

"Ed-ward..? are you o-kay?" Winry asked tilting her head in concern now calmed down. She pulled an awkward face and placed one foot in front of the other slowly walking towards him arching her back to try and see his face. Or some sort of response.

Ed's antenna tweaked, his head lifted and watched Winry, his lip curled.

"Wiiinrry!! It huurts... You can help right? you fix things! ... Winry fix it!" Ed leaped from his chair and onto the floor clinging to her legs whining.

"E-Ed!! get off! you perv-" She stopped and thought, this was Edward and she'd known him from childhood and she could tell that he really wasn't perving of any sort. He probably didn't think he was touching her bare legs. Plus she could tell if he was being a pervert, which he wasn't often. His head was faced down and he wasn't attempting to look up to her skirt.

"Jeez Ed just get off!" Pushing his head further down and trying to pry his hands off her she then smacked him. Again and again and again. "Get off!"

"Winry Fix it! fix it! fix it!" He continued to cling.

"Ed I'm a mechanic not a dentist!" She scowled.

"I'll never get any peace around here if I don't shut those two up." Pinako hopped off the stool and walked to the side of Winry she reached for Edward, pinching both of Ed's cheeks with one hand she directed his face into her direction. "Open wide."

"Auhh.." opening his mouth with tears still at the sides of his eyes he watched Pinako waiting patiently.

Winry stepped a fair few paces away from Ed so she wouldn't be captured again. Al picked up Den and brought him to the side of Winry, placing him down all three watched.

Pinako took her pipe out of her mouth and wiped the mouth piece, turning it round so the smaller end was facing Ed she slowly tapped his tooth, "Is it this one?"

"Nh huh" mouth still open he shook his head slightly. "Issh te cun uover" he signeled with his head in the direction in which to look.

Pinako shuffled it one movement further and-

Edward swiftly gashed his mouth closed biting through the pipe, the wooden pieces shattered across the room floor below. His face was in pain and fierce anger, the sides of his mouth curled into a scowl he quickly re-opened his mouth reaching in and yanked the pipe out and throwed it across the other side of the room. His eyes glowed through his two front hair pieces, his voice distorted; "Thh-at hu-uurt you old bat..."

Pinako looked in shock as she continued to back up towards Winry and Al she then spoke slow words, not knowing what his reaction might be. "Maybe you should lie down Edward..."

His eyes withdrew to the floor and squinted with the scowl remaining. He bared his teeth but quickly closed his mouth, he stood and pivited round and began to rush to the door which lead outside. Al, Winry, Pinako and Den watched him.

"Brother.. are you okay?" Al spoke kind words.

Ed paused and thought, he slowly turned his head and looked in the direction of his younger brother he then beamed widely trying to hide the pain he was in,

"Yeah I'm alright.. -I just need some fresh air that's all!" he quickly matched out of the door.

Winry and Alphonse both gave a big sigh, Pinako scratched the back of her head "I haven't a clue what just happened.." Winry hopped up on the kitchen counter, "Well maybe one of his teeth are falling out?" Pinako stood still trying to figure it out, why he'd acted out as he did.

Al collapsed to the floor which made a big chink noise, "Brother was scary Winry." he said cutely. Winry patted his head, "No worries Al! It's not like he was mad at you" Alphonses armor body bent forward and he made an unsure whining. "Haha! you're so cute today" Winry exclaimed. Al sat back and looked up to her, "Thank you I am feeling rather childish today!" Winry smiled, "Aww!"

Pinako couldn't help but worry about Edward, she bent over and picked up what was left of her pipe; it was totally broken into pieces. "To think, it was made out of mahogany.." she shook her head and began to clean away the mess.


End file.
